covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Bad Aibling Station
s]] The Bad Aibling Station (abbreviated BAS, which had an official designation as the 18th United States Army Security Agency Field Station, or as the pseudonym used by BND: Hortensie III) was until 2004 a large monitoring base of the US intelligence organization NSA in Bad Aibling, Bavaria.Center for Cryptologic History: "Bad Aibling Station - A Legacy of Excellence" History In 1936 a military airfield was established on the site. After the Second World War, troops of the United States Army seized a military airport ("Fliegerhorst" and flight training base) that had been built in 1936 by the German National Socialist government on the grounds of a sport airfield in Bad Aibling-Mietraching.History of the "Fliegerhorst" Mietraching at www.mietraching.de (in German) Initially, it was used by the occupying Americans as a camp for prisoners of war, a displaced persons camp, and as an orphanage under supervision of the UNRRA. Günter Grass and Joseph Ratzinger, now Pope Benedict XVI, are alleged to have met there as prisoners.open book: Ratzinger and Grass In 1952, the area was taken over by the US Army. During the Cold War it was converted by the United States Army Security Agency ("ASA") to a communications monitoring station for American intelligence. In 1971 the National Security Agency (NSA) and the United States Department of Defense took over command from the U.S. Army. Simultaneously, the Army Security Agency transferred most of its activities in West Germany from its field stations located at Rothwesten, Bad Aibling and Herzogenaurach to Augsburg. In 1994, the NSA transferred command of its Bad Aibling base to INSCOM, one of the Central Security Services of USA.RAVEN: INSCOM in Bad Aibling (in German) After the end of the Cold War, on several occasions including investigations of the European Parliament that censured industrial espionage by American secret services, the Americans intended to close the Bad Aibling Station.Yorkshire CND: Bad Aibling Station to close The September 11, 2001 attacks delayed these plans. The restructuring of the American intelligence community after the September 11, 2001 caused the closure of Bad Aibling Station on September 30, 2004. The base was returned to the Federal Republic of Germany. In the vicinity in Bad Aibling, a base of the Bundesnachrichtendienst has always been in existence within the area of former barracks of the Bundeswehr. Institutions (as known) *Different divisions of NSA (details not known) **TASCOM, APO 09108 / 09098 - Carl MosherCarl Mosher 1972–73 *HOC 718th Military Intelligence Brigade *C COMPANY 66th Military Intelligence Group, (formerly assigned to Augsburg, which closed in 1997;BRAC realignment) *Air Force-402ND Intelligence Squadron *108th Military Intelligence Group (former designation: 718th MI Group) *Navy-NSGA (Naval Security Group Activity) *18th USASAFS Field Station *312th ASA Battalion *320th ASA Battalion **Headquarters Company **180th ASA Company **181st ASA Company **186st ASA Company *402nd Intelligence Squadron *British Royal Signals Detachment (UK) Significance for secret services The Bad Aibling Station was an important monitoring station of the Echelon System (RSOC, Regional SIGINT Operation Center) that employed up to 1000 staff members. Its task was acquisition of information for American authorities and other closely allied intelligence services, e.g. from the United Kingdom. The López affair that was cleared up by telephone surveillance in the BAS gained worldwide audience. According to official statements, the function of BAS was "Rapid Radio Relay and Secure Common, Support to DoD and Unified Commands, Medium and Longhand Common HF & Satellite, Communication Physics Research, Test and Evaluate Common Equipment"Official report on the existence of a global system for the interception of private and commercial communications (ECHELON interception system) for the European Parliament Only view details are known. Serious hints, however, support the assumption that the BAS supervised numerous communication channels, including wireless communication, telephony and internet traffic. Particularly the communication with satellites, also outside the Intelsat system, seems to have been monitored by the BAS.European Union and FBI launch global surveillance system. A Statewatch report. 27 February 1997, archived at cryptome.org Image:Echelon.jpg|Field Station 81 Image:Bad_aibling_station_1.jpg Image:Bad_aibling_station_2.jpg|radome field Image:Bad_aibling_station_3.jpg|radome field Image:Bad_aibling_station_4.jpg|central area from south Notes References *Message at military.com *Archive.org: Information by US Army Security Agency Field Station Augsburg *Video of a trip through the remainders of BAS in 2011—seven years after its closing and partly dismantling Category:Bad Aibling Category:Espionage Category:Intelligence (information gathering) Category:Military facilities of the United States in Germany Category:National Security Agency facilities Category:Closed military facilities of the United States in Germany de:Bad Aibling Station